Electra
by sadaharu09
Summary: Bunny está enamorado de Tiger, pero este lo ve como mero amor paternal, una noche toda llega a su inevitable fin, que como siempre, no es más que un nuevo comienzo…Advertencia: Bunny x Tiger BL, Yaoi lemon!


Tiger&Bunny no me pertenecen... TT_TT ...

Bunny x Tiger señoritas!

* * *

><p>Cuando Bunny lloraba, sus lágrimas siempre eran puras, era lo que Kotetsu pensaba al respecto y su instinto paterno le llevaba a acurrucarlo entre sus brazos, al principio pudo ser este el motivo del apego, lo que lo orillaba a siempre querer complacer al rubio y que confiara en él, convirtiéndose al final, gracias a una realmente torcida psicología, en una Electra falsificada, porque ese hombre no era su padre, y él no era una doncella, solo estaba en la desgracia.<p>

Era lo que paso, le vio llorar y trato de consolarlo ya habiéndose ganado más su confianza, que incluso por Kaede no trataba tanto… tal vez era incluso su modo de disculparse con ella, con algún hijo, aunque no fuese suyo, por dejarla sola, y entonces estaba Bunny, dulce y triste huerfanito resentido con la vida, con un único propósito en esta, lastima… cariño… tal vez ¿amor?... ¿Qué era lo que venía a sentir ahora por Barnaby?, si éste, era claro, la imagen que tenia del tigre ahora no era la de un padre… se aferraba a él, claro y también se apoyaba, pero la forma en la que le tocaba no era para nada familiar o inocente, como a alguien a quien se le cree un padre.

Lo cuento y ya saben, empezó poco a poco, con esos detalles que ganan a las personas, porque el señor Kotetsu, era del tipo de personas a las que es imposible no querer. Se ganó su plena confianza y ahora estaban así, recostados el uno sobre el otro en la cama del conejo ¿era el alcohol acaso?... sería bastante ingenuo creer que el alcohol tenía toda la culpa, y era obvio Bunny no lo culparía, justo como Kotetsu trataba de hacerlo.

-Ah… para… Bunny… estas… ah…- dijo el mayor mientras su cuello era atacado con ganas y unas blancas manos le atacaban el abdomen por debajo de la ropa.

-No…- mordía un poco…-

-Es…tas borracho…ah…- se deshacía de la prenda superior –es eso…ah…- le mordía un pezón al fin.

-Solo… bebí una copa…- le decía habiéndose desecho de sus lentes que estorbaban su trabajo.

-¿de verdad?...- se sorprendió al oír eso, juraría que lo había visto beber toda la noche, entonces… -n…no ¡ah!- había bajado y estaba lambiendo el ombligo del moreno, que enredaba sus dedos en la melena rubia, mientras este se encargaba del pantalón, logrando un buen trabajo –alto…Bunny… ah…- el aludido lo tomaba en su mano y le recorría con la lengua, no recordaba ya cuanto tiempo llevaba soñando estar así con ese hombre, solo podía decir que no se reconocía desde que eso pasaba, era como un adolecente fantaseando con su profesora de inglés…

-Te gusta así…- soltó una pequeña frase continuando con la felación, el tigre reconoció que esto estaba mal, y se pondría peor, no podía hacerlo, había tantos motivos para no hacerlo… dejando de lado la edad y el sexo, era simplemente que esa persona era su Bunny, que probablemente actuaba bajo la influencia de sentimientos desesperados, ingenuamente, creía que hacerlo, seria aprovecharse de los sentimientos del rubio, sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas por sentir la lengua rosa recorrerle y abrazarle, el rosar de dientes… era enloquecedor…

-No…Bun…ny…- estaba a punto de llegar…- ¡NO!- antes de culminar le pateo el estómago al menor tirándolo de la cama, y mientras recuperaba el aliento vio a la silueta en el piso, que sombría se paraba frente a el -¿Bunny…?- se acercó un poco y el otro de rodillas frente a la cama choco los puños serrados con fuerza en el colchón, estaba llorando de nuevo. – ¡perdón! ¡te lastime…!- le miro asustado, odiaba ver a Bunny sufrir, y es que lo quería tanto…

-No… no soy lo suficiente…- hablaba el rubio.

-¿Qué?...- se sorprendía el mayor.

-¡¿no soy bueno para ti? ¿no soy lo suficiente?...-

-Bunny… eso no es….- miraba conciliador, ese hombre era bastante inestable

-¡¿entonces porque?- se había subido a la cama y estaba cara a cara con Kotetsu.

-Bunny…- le tomaba el rostro, lavando sus lágrimas, o más bien, era como si sintiera que sus manos se lavaran con estas, las sentía tan puras…

-¡¿Por qué me rechazas?... es… ¿Por qué soy hombre?...- dio un punto obvio pero…

-No… es porque…- sonrió melancólico – soy yo quien no es suficiente…- lejos de cesar, las lágrimas arreciaron, y el más alto apreso entre sus brazos al felino.

-Eso no es verdad…- le susurraba al oído con las cálidas gotas aun adornándole el rostro y empapando el cabello oscuro…

-Gracias…- le dio una palmada en la espalda, y dejo su mano en esta, la escena era bastante conciliadora, hasta que el conejo comenzó de nuevo, con un indecente beso asestado en el oído del mayor, y un llamado en tono de jadeo…

-Kotetsu-san…-

-Bunny… no…- los besos se intensificaban, le estaba robando la razón.

-Por favor… Kotetsu-san…-

-N…ah- lo tiro nuevamente sobre su espalda, lanzándose al ataque sin basilar, lamiendo la piel expuesta, y venciendo al pantalón completamente, beso apasionadamente la boca del mayor hasta dejarlo sin aliento, -mientras su mano viajaba al miembro de este, masajeando, consintiendo, jalando, sintiendo la humedad del juego previo – ah… Bunny…- gimió sensualmente derrotado mientras su barbilla era mordida –Bunny … ¡ah!... n…no ¡Bunny!- llego en la mano del menor al fin, con la respiración agitada, temblaba un poco, y miraba a Barnaby con un poco de vergüenza, había acabado muy rápido, al principio pudo pararlo, pero esta vez… la verdad es que no había tenido sexo desde la muerte de su esposa… su compañero miro su mano sonriendo un poco, era vergonzoso, pero vamos, ya no era un jovencito y…

-Pronto te are sentir incluso mejor… - dijo seductoramente besándole una vez más mientras su mano bajaba buscando debajo de las almohadas, y lo encontró…

-B…Bunny…- le había puesto boca abajo –¿qué haces?...- se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Solo espera un poco…- soltó dejando que su aliento chocara en la nuca del mayor, destapo la botella que tenía en mano, y dejo que el líquido callera libre entre los glúteos del moreno.

-Ha… esta frio… Bunny…que…- le acaricio arrancándole un suspiro, pegando su cuerpo al moreno y lamiendo su espalda.

-Aguanta un poco…- introdujo un dedo en la entrada bañada en lubricante.

-Bunny…eso es… ¡ah!...- lo movía en busca de la próstata, luego uno más…- du…duele… ¡AH!...- y la encontró.

-¿Está allí cierto?-golpeo con ganas sintiendo al otro retorcerse.

-Nn…no…no toques… ¡ah!...- metió un tercer dedo asegurando la dilatación, el tigre era más sensible de lo que hubiese imaginado, y lego de un rato, ya con los pantalones en las rodillas y su miembro realmente animado.

-¿puedo meterlo?- le dijo con vos ronca al oído.

-Nnn…- no sabía que responder… o si podría hablar siquiera, pensaba que una negativa le aria llorar de nuevo, pero por otro lado, nunca lo había hecho con otro hombre, y sinceramente, se veía doloroso, se limitó a mirarlo como diciendo "se amable".

-Aquí voy…- comenzó la intromisión.

-¡HA!...B…Bunny…- no se equivocaba, el pene de su compañero era notablemente más grande que los dedos que le habían invadido con antelación – du…ele…- unas lágrimas rebeldes le adornaron las mejillas.

-Solo un poco más…- ya casi estaba dentro completamente, y si era sincero tenía ganas de envestirle como un loco, era tan caliente y estrecho, sin contar que le amaba tanto… incluso no estaba usando un condón, no era normal en él, pero bueno, ambos eran sanos, lo sabía por qué siempre lo investiga todo, sería ridículo un embarazo, y más que nada, quería venirse dentro, y que todo se desparramara, justo como en sus sueños, lego se vendría en su boca, la caliente sesión de sexo y amor anhelada estaba en sus manos… empezó a moverse lentamente.

-N-no, Bunny…sácalo… no puedo…-no se detuvo, pero el tigre realmente se estaba acobardando, dolía un montón, era tan incómodo, el rubio aprisiono su miembro con la mano derecha y lo apretó, masajeando…

-Un poco… mas…- y como por arte de magia, lo consiguió, ese punto.

-¡AHH!...- soltó un pequeño grito.

-Es aquí…- dijo al aire, abrazando el pecho del otro con su mano libre, mientras este mordía las sabanas tratando de no gritar mucho…-Kotetsu-san… ah…-le gemía al oído, y el otro ya no pensaba en nada, nunca creyó que hacerlo con un hombre pudiera sentirse tan bien…

-Bu…Bunny…- se corrió silencioso una vez más en la mano del menor, y este le siguió dentro suyo…

-Kotetsu-san…- pudo ver el líquido seminal escapar por las orillarlas de su miembro empalando el recto del tigre, su mano nuevamente empapada, le beso la mejilla más cercana y le confeso –te amo…- el otro le sonrió.

-Yo también…-

* * *

><p>Tirados en la cama, Barnaby descansando en el pecho moreno y abrazándole posesivamente, como si se fuera a marchar si lo soltara solo un poco…<p>

-Quiero hacerlo de nuevo…-

-¡Estás loco!, por hoy es suficiente…- para él era cierto, le dolía terrible el trasero, y su cintura estaba a punto de desmoronarse –oi Bunny… ¿porque tenías una botella de lubricante debajo de tu almohada?...-

-…-

-…¿?...-

-Bueno…-

-También parecía que sabias exactamente lo que…-

-….-

-Olvídalo…- prefirió no enterarse, en el mundo, hay cosas que definitivamente es mejor no saber…

"_-¿cuánto debería mirar el sol?-_

_-hasta que ya no puedas, y aun así…-"_

* * *

><p>Mukya!, mi primer fic Tiger&amp;Bunny! Tenía que ser!, ya era justo! Jaja, adoro a Kotetsu, es el papá más lindo del mundo XD, me dan ganas de$&amp;$(# jaja XD, les gusto?, lo odiaron?, quieren otro emparejamiento?, muy bien, cual sea la respuesta la última pregunta (que bien puede ser ninguna, o "comete suicidio por favor y ya deja de subir estupideces que nadie lee") Kotetsu es mi uke central en este anime XD, aw, es que me dan ganas de hacerle algo!, es demasiado Hot!, bueno ya!, gracias por leer! Ciaus! Dejen rev!

PD: iiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gin-san se ve demasiado bueno en el nuevo ED de gintama °¬°… ni hablar de Hijikata! Casi me da un infarto! Y Takasugi awwww, no cabe duda de que son los más wenos de este anime awwww!


End file.
